Yamanaka A Cidade Perdida
by Lady-Sophie
Summary: Kurama é chamado para desvendar um estranho diário e nele descobre um mapa para uma cidade perdida, onde a cabeça de um antigo youkai proteje seus habitantes. Mukuro, interessada no poder que lá está escondido, manda ele e seu grupo em uma jornada.
1. Introdução

_**"Era uma vez, no país de Alefbey, uma triste cidade, a mais triste das cidade, uma cidade tão arrasadoramente triste que tinha esquecido até o seu próprio nome."**_

**Salman Rushdie**

* * *

-Existem muitas criaturas diferentes em nosso mundo, pequena. - a velha youkai murmurou sentando-se em uma rocha. - Nem mesmo o reikai tem controle sobre o quão grande nosso domínio se estende.

Os olhos amarelados varreram a imensidão da toca, mexendo o pescoço lentamente até virá-lo em perfeitos 180 graus.

-E mundos grandes assim são sempre repletos de segredos. - continuou, os lábios enrugados passando a língua em uma pena de seu corpo, limpando-a até que se desse por satisfeita. – Somos um deles.

Houve silêncio.

-Acho que não entendi. - a pequena murmurou num tom desapontado, olhando cuidadosamente para um feixe de luz. Enrolou um dos dedos em uma mecha de cabelo enquanto analisava a imensa professora a sua frente. Ela fedia a carcaça, assim como toda aquela caverna. Cutucou um osso velho aos seus pés, tímida. – Por que somos um segredo?

-Por que o que temos aqui não deve ser visto por todos os olhos. Olhos veem e logo depois cobiçam. Não podemos ser cobiçados, seria nossa ruína.

-O que é cobiçar?

-É querer para si, sem pensar nas conseqüências. - soltou um piado baixo, voltando a cabeça para o outro lado. – Ou nos outros.

Ela concordou.

-Somos uma comunidade fechada, hime-sama. Nosso mundo vive dentro de outro mundo. É segredo. – os olhos cheios de remela arregalaram-se um pouco mais, as penas se eriçaram. – Temos a vida em nossas garras. Lá fora a vida é desejada. Viajantes querem nos roubar.

-... Como é o mundo lá fora, sensei-coruja?- a criança levantou-se e foi até a entrada, encarando a paisagem em reflexão.

-Diferente. Ruim.

-Diferente e ruim... - repetiu desviando os olhos da floresta abaixo para as montanhas mais acima. As cachoeiras desciam em finas linhas cristalinas, fazendo rios onde caiam. Havia névoa hoje por todos os lados.

-Você é a vida mais importante que temos aqui. Você tem poder. – a youkai-coruja se aproximou, os cabelos pretos e cumpridos enroscando-se em sua única pata ao saltar para perto da princesa. – Você é o coração de Yamanaka, a cidade perdida do Makai.

-E o que isso significa?

-Que precisa proteger seu reinado. Certos tesouros só mantêm o valor quando não encontrados. Qualquer coisa de fora seria nossa destruição. Não deixe nada entrar. Mate o que quiser sair.

-Matar...

-A morte está em seu sangue tanto quanto a vida em suas mãos.

-Mama fala que estamos morrendo. Que contato com os outros é preciso.

-Sua mãe se perdeu na própria ganância. Quer mais do que já tem. Não seja igual a ela.

-Eu não sou.

-Lembre-se de seu passado. Lembre-se de seu pai.

-Não me lembro de meu pai, Hookana. Não o conheci.

A coruja velha a encarou, piscando uma única vez.

-Ela se lembra de você.

A pequena deixou a cabeça tombar levemente.

-Fala mesmo com os mortos?

-Não. Eles que falam comigo, através da carne e ossos. Falam o futuro.

-E o que eles dizem?

- Que é esperado grandes coisas de você, Akira.

-E quando a Asami?- a pequena suspirou. –Ela tem raiva de mim.

-Inveja. Ela deseja seu lugar.

-Não posso dá-lo á ela?

A youkai coruja soltou um piado alto, algo misturado com um grito. Agitou as asas, fazendo a areia se levantar.

-Impropério! Jamais repita tal coisa, ouviu?

-Certo, certo. - Akira desviou os olhos dela. – Como a mestra desejar.

Fez uma reverência e tomou impulso, descendo pelo declive da caverna até a saída, respirando o ar puro com certo alivio. Olhou para o céu, vendo os reflexos da mina de cristais no cume de alguns morros.

Pegou sua lança encostada no tronco de arvore ali perto e pulou, escorregando de volta para o terreno plano. Olhou para o topo da montanha uma ultima vez antes de continuar a andar de volta para o seu castelo.

* * *

Olá pessoal!

É isso aí, depois de anos sem escrever nada, estou tentando retornar ao mundo das fics =D

Tentei bolar uma história bem diferente da anterior e que não tenha sido muito abordada em outras fics, por tanto espero que gostem.

Como sempre, reviews são bem vindas e quem quiser comentar, sugerir, xingar, está mais que bem vindo.

Espero que gostem!

kisses

Lady-Sophie


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1 – O diário**

Kurama estava desatento e isso não era de seu feitio. Repousou os talheres na mesa e sorriu para a família.

-Vou subir. - informou deixando o guardanapo de lado.

-Não vai comer nada?- sua mãe olhou-o com preocupação.

-Estou sem fome. Não se preocupe, depois, qualquer coisa, preparo algo na cozinha.

-Não deve pular refeições, mano. - seu irmão riu, desistindo de girar os talheres em uma das mãos assim que deixou a faca cair.

-E você não deveria sujar o tapete. - o ruivo respondeu com bom humor.- Qualquer coisa estarei no quarto.

-Certo.- o madrasto riu-lhe.- Ah, e aquela garota da recepção lhe ligou.

-Schuichi tem uma namorada!- cantarolou o mais novo.

-Tem?- a mãe olhou para todos, curiosa.

-Não, apenas uma garota que conheço.

-Ela é bonita?

-Sim.

-Então por que não...?

-Ela não é para mim. - riu, olhando para a escada, esperançoso. Tratou logo de mudar de assunto. - Estou indo.

Ignorou a faladeira que permaneceu na mesa e subiu os degraus, soltando um longo suspiro ao entrar em seu quarto. Namoradas humanas... Sim, ele deveria ter uma, não deveria? Adoraria ver a cara de qualquer garota ao que ele revelasse o que realmente era.

...Não, riu.

Infelizmente duvidava que pudesse ter alguma relação amorosa tão cedo. Mas isso não era um assunto que perdia muito tempo pensando. Não havia por que.

Passou a mão nos cabelos e encarou a janela. Não era a primeira vez que se sentia entediado com a vida humana que levava, mas a coisa toda estava ficando ridícula. Já fazia meses desde sua última batalha. Conseguia sentir seu sangue ferver de impaciência.

E isso estava ficando cada vez mais freqüente. Antes ainda conseguia apaziguar seu espírito estudando, focando-se em sua inteligência e não na força, mas agora que seus poderes cresciam, cada vez mais a necessidade de usá-los mostrava-se presente. Fechou os punhos, olhando a paisagem com preocupação. Talvez devesse voltar ao Makai por algum tempo.

-Pare com isso. - falou por fim, tocando a testa. Haviam batalhado tanto pela paz entre os mundos e, agora que as coisas haviam se acalmado, ele queria se meter onde não devia. Não era uma atitude sensata.

-Está falando sozinho agora?- ergueu o rosto para encontrar o de Hiei, cheio de critica. Isso o fez rir mais ainda.

-Não exatamente. - abriu mais a janela para que o amigo pudesse entrar. - Há quanto tempo.

-Não faz tanto assim. - o moreno olhou rapidamente ao redor, sempre atento, para depois voltar-se ao ruivo novamente. Algo em seu olhar denunciou que não estava satisfeito. –Por que está assim?

-Assim como?

-Desatento.

Kurama balançou a cabeça, sentando-se em sua cadeira perto da escrivaninha. Então era tão obvio assim? Perguntava-se com que cara estava.

-Acho que estou entediado.- explicou.

-É o que dar viver com humanos. São tediosos.

-Não seja malvado, sabe tão bem quando eu que gosto de viver assim. Além do mais, não são todos os tediosos. Está sendo extremista.

-Eu sempre sou extremista.- Hiei fez um gesto qualquer com a cabeça, como se lembra-se a si mesmo de algo.- Não foi para discutir que vim aqui.

-Oh, uma visita oficial?

-Por assim dizer. Mukuro tem uma mensagem para você, diz que achou algo que irá interessá-lo e pediu sua ajuda.

-Minha ajuda?- levantou as sobrancelhas. – Mukuro?

-Não me faça perguntas, sei tanto quanto você.- o youkai deu os ombros.- Vim levá-lo comigo até o castelo. Vamos?

-Agora?- Kurama olhou para a porta, perguntando-se o que faria caso alguém viesse falar com ele. Mas era uma questão fácil, realmente. – Está certo. – levantou-se e pegou o casaco. – Nos encontramos na rua.

Hiei deu um sorriso fino.

-Sabia que aceitaria. Seu ponto fraco sempre foi sua curiosidade. – olhou para a janela.- E outros sentimentos idiotas, mas, principalmente...

-Eu sei. Nos encontramos lá.

Dito isso cada um seguiu seu caminho. Kurama desceu e explicou a família que teria que sair, dando uma das suas muitas desculpas já preparadas. Mas não havia por que. Eles confiavam nele, não iriam questionar.

Em parte se sentia mal por mentir, mas era para o bem de todos. Afinal a ignorância era sim uma benção em raros casos como aquele.

Avistou Hiei perto de um poste assim que chegou ao portão. Sem pressa, foi até ele, pensando no que poderia ser útil a Mukuro. Em força definitivamente não era. Quanto à inteligência, a própria youkai era esperta em suas táticas e muito menos ligava para segundas opiniões. Definitivamente aquilo seria interessante.

-Não sabe mesmo do que isso tudo se trata?

-Se soubesse, já teria falado. - garantiu Hiei, olhando o céu.- Já podemos ir?

-Perfeitamente.

* * *

Não havia nada no castelo de Mukuro que desse alguma pista á Kurama do por que sua presença ter sido requisitada. Mais a frente, depois de passarem pelo hall principal e finalmente chegarem ao salão, o número de guardas praticamente de extinguiu. O ruivo, no entanto, não estava surpreso. Não havia por que proteger a jaula do leão, as pessoas se mantinham afastadas naturalmente.

Hiei foi até a porta e bateu, murmurando qualquer coisa. Ouve uma confirmação.

-Vamos.- fez um gesto para Kurama segui-lo.

A sala de Mukuro estava atolada de pergaminhos e papeis dos mais variados, espalhados nas mesas, cadeiras e grande parte no chão. Havia um velho youkai á mesa, dormindo ao lado de uma taça vazia. Ao seu lado estava Mukuro, lendo calmamente uma espécie de diário. Sorriu ao vê-los.

-Sabia que viria. - declarou. - Bem vindo.

-Obrigado.

-Sente-se.

Kurama olhou para a cadeira que ela apontava e obedeceu. Hiei continuou em pé.

-Bem, imagino que está se perguntando por que o chamei.

-Algo assim. - admitiu.

-Bem, para ser direta, está aqui por que é inteligente. - a youkai fechou o diário, mantendo-o em mãos.

-Eu sou?

-Não seja modesto. Nem se faça de bobo, não por que se preocupar.- deu os ombros. – Gosta de histórias?

-Depende da história, por quê?- ele juntou as mãos na frente do rosto, interessado. Não era exatamente o inicio de conversa que esperava.

-Histórias sobre riquezas, talvez?- Kurama não se alterou. - Ou...Sobre mistérios?- ele se mexeu. – Imaginei que sim. – Mukuro desviou os olhos para o livro em seu colo, acariciando a capa de leve. – Sabe ler muitas línguas, não é?

-Algumas.

-Esta, talvez?- mostrou-lhe algumas páginas do diário.

-É uma língua morta do makai, usada por antigos... Feiticeiros, por falta de palavra melhor.

-Sabe lê-la?

-Sei.

-Isto foi escrito por um prisioneiro meu, achamos depois que o velho morreu. É um relato.

-Relato?

-Diário, contando a vida dele e todas essas banalidades.- ela fez um gesto com a mão. – Ele veio de uma cidade distante para cá, onde foi capturado e transformado em prisioneiro de guerra. Está tudo bem detalhado.

-Entendo. E o que isso tem a ver comigo?

-Ele diz como chegar a Yamanaka.

-A cidade perdida?- Mukuro concordou. - É uma lenda.

-Era o que pensava, mas não resisti em mandar um letrado seguir estas instruções. Ele não retornou. Então mandei outro. E outro. Até que, enfim, um deles voltou com isso. – ela deixou o diário de lado cuidadosamente e tirou um embrulho de seu bolso. Com cuidado, ela mostrou o que havia dentro: uma adaga. Diferente de todas que Kurama já havia visto. Sua lamina era de um cristal azulado, brilhante, e o cabo de algum material resistente.- Notou do que a lâmina é feita?

-De cristal.

-Exato. Como na 'lenda'.

-Que lenda é essa?- Hiei finalmente se impacientou, cruzando os braços.

-Há muitos anos atrás, quando youkais e humanos ainda lutavam, dizem, havia um youkai em especial que ganhava de todos os outros. - Kurama explicou, ainda encarando a arma nas mãos de Mukuro. – Mais forte que qualquer outro. Ele reinava sobre a maioria dos exércitos de ambos os mundos. Humanos ofereciam sacrifícios e os outros de sua espécie o temiam.

-Certo. E então?- o moreno deixou a cabeça tombar para o lado, impaciente.

-Ele fez a maior besteira que poderia fazer. - Mukuro explicou, divertida, tocando os lábios com a ponta dos dedos. – Se apaixonou.

Hiei quase se desequilibrou. Quase.

-Dizem que pela youkai mais bels e mortal de todas. Sua beleza era tanta que nem mesmo o grande youkai conseguiu matá-la. Mas depois que ele tomou-a para si e ambos se uniram, ele ficou temeroso. E ciumento. Dizem que para manter a esposa só para si, construiu um castelo tão grande que poderia se equiparar á uma cidade e, com seu poder, cercou-o com uma floresta de cristais.

-Cristais infernais. - Kurama suspirou. - Pedras que sugam energia de qualquer coisa que encostem, exceto seu criador.

-Com isso, obviamente, todos se mantiveram afastados. Mas em contra partida, o grande youkai sofreu uma perda gigantesca de emergia. Invejado e temido, caiu nas armadilhas de um grupo de youkais e humanos que haviam se aliado para matá-lo. Dizem que deram um golpe fatal nele, mas, mesmo assim, o grande youkai conseguiu matá-los. No entanto, a ferida não podia ser mais curada.

-E ele morreu? Pf, não vejo a grandiosidade disso.- Hiei reclamou.

-A lenda conta que ele se arrastou até sua amada e pediu que ela cortasse sua cabeça e escondesse em algum lugar da cidade, para que esta ficasse escondida do mundo. E assim ela o fez, separando Yamanaka do resto do Makai.

-E por que está interessada nisso?- o moreno levantou uma sobrancelha, encarando Mukuro desconfiado. Ela sorriu.

-A cabeça de tal youkai é tão valiosa que, quem a tiver em mãos e comer de sua carne, absorverá os poderes de seu antigo dono. Eu quero esse poder para mim.

-É realmente extraordinário. - Kurama admitiu, folheando o diário que ela entregou-lhe em mãos. - As instruções são precisas.

-Sim. Mas se forem verdade, qualquer um estaria morto antes de chegar lá. Sem contar que é preciso entender esta língua antiga para que se chegue lá. Por isso estou perguntando: aceitaria seguir nesta missão?

-...O que ganharia em troca?- o ruivo fechou o livro, olhando-a com atenção. Se tal lenda fosse verdadeira, era poder demais para uma pessoa só. Mas a pergunta havia escapulido de seus lábios antes que percebesse.

-Achei que perguntaria isso. – ela sorriu vitoriosa. - Se conhece a lenda, sabe que quem conseguir o poder do grande youkai, teria poder sobre os cristais também. E que tais pedras podem tirar vida, assim como dar. Eu poderia lhe devolver seu verdadeiro poder.

Kurama hesitou.

-O que pensa que iria querê-lo de volta?

-Eu sei que quer.

-... Certo, e por que iria confiar em você?

-Porque eu não minto.- cerrou os olhos para ele.- Além do mais, sei ser justa. Se conseguir realizar essa missão impossível, merece uma recompensa.

-E por que você confiaria em mim?

Ela sorriu.

-A ambição o destruiu uma vez. Duvido que você cometa o mesmo erro duas vezes.

O ruivo suspirou e olhou para a adaga nas mãos de Mukuro.

-Se existe armas, ainda deve existir habitantes. Espera que eu os derrote? Jamais entregariam a cabeça por boa vontade.

-Não espero que _você _os derrote. Por isso Hiei vai com você.

-Sabia... - resmungou o moreno, sendo ignorado.

-...O que acha que o reikai pensaria disso?

-Não me importo. Além do mais, eles não precisam saber. Se quiser levar seus amigos, como imagino que sim, fique a vontade. Hiei colocará todos nos eixos.

-... Estão brigados?- Kurama percebeu de repente, olhando de um para o outro.

-Não interessa.- responderam ao mesmo tempo.

-Então, vai aceitar?- Mukuro tamborilou os dedos na cadeira, impaciente.

O youko suspirou. A oportunidade era sem igual. Seu lado racional, no entanto, lhe alertava de que a cidade não só era um mito, mas como também aquela seria uma missão suicida. Ir aos confins do Makai a procura de um lugar que nem sabiam se existia?... Lhe soava terrivelmente tentador.

Sem contar que, caso a cabeça existisse e eles conseguissem tomá-la, seria poder demais para dar a Mukuro. Olhou para a própria mão. A oportunidade de restaurar o que era... Poder para novas lutas. Para novas descobertas...

-Espera simplesmente que cheguemos e matemos toda uma cidade? Não estamos lidando com youkais fracos.

-Por isso está indo em grupo. Vamos lá, seja criativo. Chegue lá, descubra sobre eles, sua cultura, seus modos... E _depois_ os mate. Não é uma técnica muito difícil. Caso tenha problemas, é só mandar um mensageiro que posso mandar reforços. Claro, se não forem capaz...

-Sabe que somos.- Hiei cortou-a.

-É?

-...-Kurama ainda deu mais alguns segundos de análise á questão.

-Não vai recusar, vai?- a voz da youkai soou tentadora.

-Não, não vou.- o ruivo suspirou. – Aceito.

-Perfeito. Temos um trato?- ela estendeu-lhe a mão.

-Temos. – e ele apertou-a.

Estava ignorando seu lado racional e tinha certeza que se arrependeria mais tarde. Era sempre assim.

-Aqui.- Mukuro entregou-lhe o diário.- Se prepare o mais cedo possível e me avise quando forem partir. Chame seus amiguinhos e... Bem, não seja morto.- sorriu, um tanto maldosa. – Hiei vai ficar responsável em me reportar sobre os avanços que fizerem.

O ruivo concordou e foi até a porta.

-Ah, e Kurama?- olhou-a.- Tome.- jogou-lhe a adaga, fazendo-a reluzir no ar. – Boa sorte.

* * *

Akira manteve-se imóvel, os olhos azuis fixos no youkai a sua frente. Apertou sua lança com um pouco mais de força, permitindo sua energia maligna ser liberada aos poucos. O estranho animal de quatro patas ergueu a cabeça ao senti-la. Tinha um corpo longo, três rabos esguios e uma cabeça felina, com dentes na boca e chifres lhe saindo da testa. Suas quatro patas tinham cascos.

Com cuidado, ela se aproximou, mantendo o corpo próximo ao chão. Esgueirou-se por entre uma das muitas árvores cristalinas que cercavam o castelo, tentando manter sua caça a vista. Era isso. Ela iria matá-lo.

-Irmãzinha!- então a voz de Azami estragou tudo, assustando o youkai para dentro da floresta novamente. Akira suspirou, erguendo-se e se virando, encontrando a face da irmã.

-Sim?

-Esqueceu que hoje temos o ritual?- a outra cruzou os braços, os olhos da mesma cor que os dela semicerrados.

-Esqueci.

-Como?! Você é uma desatenta mesmo! Como pode esquecer, eu lhe avisei! Agora estamos as duas atrasadas e você ainda tem que se vestir.

Akira concordou, analisando as roupas da irmã. O tecido fino daquelas saias enfeitadas sempre lhe parecia incômodo. O top que o acompanhava, no entanto, era confortável. Não pesava tanto.

-Hookana já está lá?

-Obviamente. Só falta você, a _escolhida_. - disse sarcástica.

-Já conversamos sobre isso. - ela prendeu os cabelos prateados em um rabo de cavalo, pegando uma tira de couro que sempre levava consigo. – Vamos.

-Já conversamos, sei!- Azami fez uma careta. – Só fala isso por que desde pequena todos lhe mimam falando que vai ser a próxima rainha. É injusto! Você não liga para a cidade, passa a maior parte do tempo aqui na floresta, sem contar que é uma bruta!

-Sou responsável pela segurança daqui, tenho que saber lutar.

-Você acha que sabe lutar. Você acha que sabe de tudo! Só por que é popular e...

Akira seguiu em frente, ouvindo as reclamações da irmã com cansaço. Se pudesse passar a 'popularidade' para Azami, com certeza o faria. Mas não podia. Era a mais velha. Por lei teria que assumir o trono de Yamanaka depois que a mãe morresse, virando a guardiã da cidade e da cabeça de seu pai.

Olhou para o chão.

-O que fez com seus cabelos?- mudou de assunto, fazendo a outra parar com o discurso.

-Ah, cortei. Estava ficando comprido demais. Você deveria cortar também o seu, já está lhe batendo nas coxas.

-Gosto dele assim.

-Mesmo? Acho tão sem vida. Essa cor prateada não ajuda. Ainda bem que os meus são dourados. - alegrou-se, passando os dedos sobre seus cachos. – Sabe, somos tão diferentes que se não soubesse, diria que não somos irmãs.

Akira concordou. De fato, ela era diferente da irmã. Era alta e esguia, os cabelos lisos sempre lhe caindo pelo rosto oval. Seus lábios eram carnudos e os olhos de um azul claro selvagem, contrastantes com a pele levemente bronzeada. Já Azami era loura, com cachos e olhos bem verdes. Mais magra, pois não treinava tanto quando a outra, e com a face arredonda e simplesmente linda. Delicada.

Ambas tinham marcas no rosto e braços, como se as tivessem tatuado no corpo. No entanto, estas eram o símbolo do que eram: Youkais.

-Tem que andar sempre com essa lança?- a loira suspirou aliviada assim que pisaram no degrau do castelo, saindo da floresta de cristais logo atrás.

-Ia caçar algo para Hookana-sensei.

-Ah, esquece aquela coruja velha. Temos coisas mais importantes a fazer. O ritual de hoje vai predizer o que virá no futuro. - juntou as mãos, esperançosa. - Quem sabe Haku vai me pedir em casamento?

-Haku?- Akira franziu o nariz. - Ele é tão...

-Lindo!

-Frio. - completou com cuidado, não querendo irritar a irmã.

-Com você, talvez. Comigo ele é um poço de simpatia.

-...Tome cuidado com ele. Não gosto de como ele trata nossa mãe.

-Nossa mãe é estúpida e devia dar logo o cargo de general á ele. Adorei a idéia de descobrir novas terras e arranjar domínios. Não agüento mais ficar presa aqui!

-Mas temos que proteger...

-Ah, por favor, para com isso. Essa história já é velha. Não podemos ficar separados do mundo para sempre, mana. Uma hora teremos que sair. Ou deixar alguém entrar. - Azumi fez um gesto decidido, concordando consigo mesma.

Logo estavam no salão principal e Akira dirigiu-se ao quarto para colocar suas vestes cerimoniais. A cada lua nova faziam aquele ritual, onde Hookana falava sobre a boa sorte do reino. Era sempre certeiro e um tanto assustador, mas a youkai-coruja insistia que era melhor manter-se bem informado sobre o que viria.

Ela concordava, mas... Estavam morrendo. A cada ano decaiam um pouco, portanto do que adiantava saber se no próximo mês os youkais de níveis mais baixo iriam se reproduzir para que os que viviam no castelo tivessem alimento? Era fechar os olhos para a realidade e não fazer nada. Sabia que a solução era se abrir para o exterior, mas também sabia que isso os destruiria.

Pensar nessas coisas a deixava cada vez mais frustrada. Seu modo de ver o que havia no makai era muito diferente do da irmã. Azumi sonhava com o que ela poderia fazer lá fora e nem mesmo refletia sobre o que aconteceria ali dentro. Tinham um poder tão imenso que não podiam fazer nada com ele. Ser rainha implicava manter esse poder. Guardar a existência alheia. Ter que trancar a todos numa prisão para que não causar algo que leve a criar mais prisioneiros.

-... Odeio esse lugar. - declarou por fim, terminando de se vestir e descendo para a área onde todos estavam reunidos. Com cautela, juntou-se a mãe e irmã na primeira fileira, ignorando os olhares alheios.

Hookana estava no meio do círculo, as asas abertas e os olhos vidrados aparecendo entre os cabelos desgrenhados. Sua única perna estava firmemente apoiada em um altar, onde sua energia parecia tomar forma e circular ao redor de sua imagem horrenda. Sim, ela era feia. Mas terrivelmente poderosa.

Sua boca entreabriu-se e ela encarou o youkai amarrado á sua frente. Era um pobre guarda, dos mais fracos. Num único gesto ela abocanhou-lhe a cabeça e engoliu-a, nem mesmo esperando o corpo cair para começar a arrancar-lhe as tripas. O sangue manchou-lhe ainda mais o rosto e ela soltou um grasnado profundo.

-Mudanças vão acontecer. - informou a todos com uma voz grave, erguendo a cabeça. Uma tripa escorreu por seus lábios.- Estranhos estão a caminho.

Um murmúrio de imediato tomou conta do salão.

-Devemos recebê-los.

-O quê?- a rainha finalmente falou, levantando-se. Sua face pálida parecia preocupada. – Não devemos receber estranhos, é contra as regras. O que aconteceria se...?

-Devemos deixá-los entrar... - continuou a youkai coruja, calma. - E depois deixá-los sobre vigia. Nos serão uteis.

-Uteis para que?- a rainha franziu o cenho, crispando os lábios vermelhos.

-Para nos salvar... A inteligência deles deve nos servir. Temos que roubar deles o que trazem de fora...

-Roubar?- Azami deixou a cabeça tombar para o lado, encarando Akira com curiosidade.

-E depois... - a voz de Hookana tornou-se grave, um sorriso se formou em seus lábios.- Os matamos.

* * *

Pois é pessoal, enfim o primeiro capitulo ^.^

Desculpem a demora para escrever, mas acho que agora que a história está tomando mais forma, será mais fácil de atualizar tudo.

Espero que gostem e que comentem! Estejam dispostos a dar sugestões e críticas, por favor!

Agradecimentos a todos que comentaram:

**CaHh Kinomoto****:**

_Oh my, de volta ao passado, que lindo XD Sempre adorei essas reviews! (em algum lugar, Hao, Yoh, Ren e Horo-horo espirram)._

**Ryu Sayuri****:**

_Que bom que gostou da idéia! Espero que fique satisfeita com esse novo capitulo, em breve estarei publicando o novo. Desculpe pela demora, tomara que ache que tenha valido a pena a espera =)_

**Elisabeth:**

_Wow, a english review, how fancy XD People __will start thinking that I'm important!Thanks for reading, hope you like that one too! Kisses._

Lady Sophie


End file.
